Untitled Changes
by midnight8ten
Summary: She had believed that she was to be on the path of the warrior. Now she stood on the cliff claimed a dreamer and knew not what she dreamt.


She was finally given her mission. Her one single, solitary goal, simply defined and infinitely impossible to expain plainly was her walk of fate. It was told to be of the most intense of all walks. It was told to be of the most difficult path. It was told to be the path in which all wish to find the end. The mission was to be of guidance, mentor, writer, and above all storyteller of the utmost truest lesson...

'You have the most important walk.' She said in a mocking tone. 'YOu should be proud to be set on such a beautiful journey. You should be grateful...romance of the road is more true than any other. Use to be all romantic with parchment and feathers and ink and real life heroes and and...real romance...'

The tall figure strode on the concrete path carrying the modern tools of her trade....a laptop.

'Sure, it wasn't an ordinary laptop...NOOOO, it was part of the romance. Yeah...okay.'

In the days of old, this walk was thought to be a true honor. As time passed and the world turned away from true love to intant gratification, this role was considered a little more risque, than honorable. As those that were interested in erotica became the majority of who were willing...well, lets just say that romance was just a word that described the soft porn book section. Gone was the use of true love stories or so readers believed. No, it wasn't anything against good sex...no one is ever against that...not even, um...Ok, but still, that wasn't suppose to be the focus. Everything use to have more meaning than just an act. Sure pleasure is of importance, but, but....dammit! No wonder no one ever walked this path anymore...you can't even put into words that feeling that leaves you...sigh...On the laptop there was a collage of quotes and there was one that she read over and over again...one that was written in the works of all those from before her. It was the one that she seemed to be drawn to. She couldn't figure it out. She didn't know what to do with it, so she did what she was inclined to do. Read it over again.

"How can you put down in words that feeling that leaves you speechless? That is my question. That is my quest. The journey is not to find an answer, but the truth of the question that has been asked of me."

She had yet to actually open the laptop. It wasn't heavy, it wasn't locked...she was still pretty sure it was as they told her it was. She just didn't know what to do with it.

'Well, I could still do the path of the warrior, but...I was given the tools for a different kind of job. I just got to figure out what that is.'

She sat on a bench and glanced around her. In front of her was a field with many different kinds of fields separated on it. On her immediate left was a soccer field and a few young boys kicking a ball back and forth. Come center was a rugby pitch with a team practicing, and on her right was a small baseball diamond. It was deserted. 'Should I write about a sport jock? Maybe. Should I write about a coach? How about a cheerleader?' She grinned ferally. "Nah, too...girly. Hmmmm...Action? Romance? Comedy? Drama? How about some real deep aching pain? I think that sounds good. At least I'd feel something then.'

Glancing up at the sky and watching the clouds shift, she continued to let her mind wander. Hours would pass with her like this. She waited. Waited until her eyes traced patterns between the stars instead of clouds. Then she would lift the laptop and walk down the path she came. Back she went to the apartment she lived in. She did this everyday since her path was revealed to her. She leaned back and sighed.

'Another day, another night. I've given up counting, since it just depresses me even more.'

The silent figure trudged home every night with nothing. Absolutely nothing. Her mind was empty, her thoughts evaded her, nothing penetrated, nothing stuck out, just nothing. In the beginning she at least had the preponderance of why she was given this quest. She didn't see how she was fit for the "Wanderer".

"Oh what an interesting story I will be able to write...I am so lost. Who am I to see? Who am I to seek? Who am I?"

She had believed that she was to be on the path of the warrior. Now she stood on the cliff claimed a dreamer and knew not what she dreamt.


End file.
